Lil' Filly Dreamin'
by RaptureEntice
Summary: Apple Bloom has a reoccurring nightmare about her being a simple 'blank flank', and we all know how determined she is to obtain a cutie mark. Doing silly things to receive one, Applejack chimes in with her big sister knowledge to ease the little filly on the simple secret on how her and friends got their cutie marks. [Inspirational Sisterly Story]


**This is my very first 'My Little Pony' story so bare with me! It's a short one, but I dreamt about it and I thought it was pretty adorable so I felt I should write it! Plus, I bought myself an Apple Bloom doll at Build-a-Bear workshop yesterday ^_^. I hope you guys like it!**

**This story is pretty much based on how patience is the key to everything, and with love and devotion, your dreams will come true. A typical 'slow and steady wins the race' type of story haha. UGH I'M SO LAME I USUALLY DON'T TALK THIS CRAZY TALK! But 'My Little Pony' brings out a soft side of me man!**

**On with the story!**

_**Lil' Filly Dreamin'**_

_2:00am on a warm summer night in Ponyville, within a barn of Sweet Apple Acres, slept a wondrous and dreaming little filly with a coat that shined bright creamy yellow with a mane of a deep pink. Refusing to also take her bow off her head as she sleeps, because loved bows ever so dearly. _

_Have you guessed yet? Of course you have, it's Apple Bloom!_

_Apple Bloom was the happiest and the sassiest out of The Cutie Mark Crusaders. She always dreamed bigger than the rest, and puts a lot of heart in the work and dreams she believes in. She looked up to her big sis, Applejack, ever so dearly. She marvels at her success, and hopes to one day be just like her, as well as hopes she can receive her cutie mark in a heartwarming way like Applejack did. She is delighted on Applejacks honesty and will, her big brother Big Macintosh's strength and sincerity, and her grandmother Granny Smith's tales and knowledge. Each member of the Apple Family had a beautiful and outshined trait about them._

_And that is what crushes the little filly day by day; she doesn't know what trait she obtains._

_It's bad enough that she can't seem to find her destiny by getting her own cutie mark like everyone else, she was tired of being a blank flank. She figured, maybe she needed to have an awesome trait to gain one…but she feels she doesn't even have that!_

_Apple Bloom was always an easy sleeper, but for the past two weeks, she has been tossing and turning and crying in her sleep. Her nightmares are becoming unbearable. It hurts like a bag of rocks being chuckled at her body, and she takes it seriously during reality. She has a same reoccurring nightmare that can't seem to shake out of her._

**~*Dream Sequence*~**

"_**Wow, Apple Bloom, even your best friends in the Cutie Mark Crusaders have owned their cutie marks. How do you feel about that?!" **__exclaimed Diamond Tiara, the meanest filly in the school. She probably thinks her special mane of bright purple with a stripe of white also makes her 'oh so wonderful'. Also, she is rich._

_Apple Bloom looked to her cutie comrades, and noticed that they did indeed have a cutie mark. Although, the dream seems to be fizzy, so it couldn't make out what kind of cutie mark they had, but it was indeed there. __**"Golly…..how could y'all go runnin' off without me? Cutie Mark Crusaders always still ta-gether, ya know?"**_

"_**Sorry, Apple Bloom, but you were dragging us down!" **__exclaimed Scootaloo. __**"Always giving us floppy ideas, they just never worked!"**_

"_**SO Scootaloo and I decided to take it upon ourselves and go alone," **__Sweetie Belle chimed. __**"We were tired of being blank flanks!"**_

"_**But….but I'm tired of being a silly ol' blank flank mahself! Y'all know how much the Cutie Mark Crusaders mean to me…"**_

"_**Just because you thought of the idea of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, doesn't make you a victim. How about you run to your big sister and complain about it, huh?" **__Scootaloo can be a little feisty, but she was never this mean. What has gotten into her? This isn't her at all!_

"_**Scootaloo and I our leaving the Cutie Mark Crusaders, considering how we don't NEED you anymore. Look for your cutie mark on your own. We found our talent…..without YOU!"**_

"_**In fact, it was MUCH easier without YOU hanging around us."**_

"_**But our friendship is also what helped us stick ta-gether! Don't y'all care about that anymore? This is crazy talk! Y'all don't mean a thing you're sayin'!" **__Apple Bloom was now becoming deeply discouraged and hurt._

"_**Quit your whining, Apple Bloom. Now Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle can see how much of a LAME AND BORING BLANK FLANK you are!" **__Diamond Tiara laughed. She truly enjoyed picking on lil' Apple Bloom._

"**Yeah, BLANK FLANK!" **_shouted Silver Spoon. Silver Spoon never really speaks for herself. She just always follows the lead of Diamond Tiara for everything. _

"_**BLANK FLANK! BLANK FLANK!" **__chimed in the now EX Cutie Mark Crusader members. Apple Bloom obtained water within her eyes, but she was trying to stand tall and not show that she was a weak pony._

_It slowly started to become unsuccessful, for every filly in the school started to chant __**"BLANK FLANK! BLANK FLANK! APPLEBLOOM'S A BLANK FLANK!" **__Maniacal laughs also chimed within the dream sequences, leaving Apple Bloom hurt and defeated, slowly falling down on the grass. She began to cry, showing her tears and humiliation to the other fillies. _

**~*End Dream Sequence*~**

_Now now, I know what you are thinking. That wasn't a dream to be hurt about at all! But this is a filly we are talking about, a filly that dreams big on her cutie mark search. Of course having her friend's turn her back on her would be such a nightmare for her. But for Apple Bloom, this will be the last day she will feel insecure about herself._

"I'm going to get my cutie mark…..NOW! I just gotta! I gotta be like ma big sister!"

_Apple Bloom then ran out the barn and went into the forest of Sweet Apple Acres. The Apple Family haven't harvested the apples yet, so maybe Apple Blooms talent can be that she can harvested them on her own at the middle of the night! She would be the youngest and only filly to do so. So with that, Apple Bloom began bucking against the apple trees with all her might, in hopes they would fall down easily. When Applejack did it, it came with ease. They would fall into the buckets so fast that you had to hardly blink. Apple Bloom just imagined her big sister doing it, surely it would be the same with her, right? After Apple Bloom bucked what seemed like an eternity, she turned to look at her basket to see if any Apples have fallen._

_None. There were no apples within the bucket, and the tree leaves haven't even shook. She wasn't even close to getting any apples to fall out of the tree!_

_Determined yet discouraged, Apple Bloom continued to buck again. _"I'm going to get my cutie mark even if it kills me! I just gotta!"

_She was bucking for over an hour, because she didn't want to give up. But being a filly, she was growing tired more easily than an older pony would. She finally started to realize that apple bucking was NOT her destiny. If anything she was sort of thankful, for that being the only talent would be sort of boring._

_The filly began to clop inside the barn, defeated, but then she saw layers and layers of uneaten and untouched apple pies! They were stacked all along the kitchen, just waiting to be eaten! _"Say, maybe my talent is to eat as many apple pies than any pony in Equestria!"

_Oh lil' filly, what a simple dream that is. One such as Apple Bloom could definitely do more than that! But Apple Bloom really did think it was possible that it could be a talent, so she began to eat and eat and eat, even when her stomach was getting bigger within every bite. Even when she was starting to feel full, she continued to eat. She just gotta get her cutie mark somehow!_

**~*45 minutes later*~**

_Some pony is getting a midnight hunger spark! Applejack awoke for a pleasant sleep to only hear grumbles on her stomach begging for food to reach there. _"Ugh, golly, why you always gotta ruin mah sleepin' and such, lil tummy! I need sleep for some harvestin'!" _Disgruntled, Applejack slowly got out of her bed and slowly began to walk to the kitchen. Maybe she could have at least ONE of the apple pies Granny Smith made…._

"WHAT IN TARNATIONS IS GOING ON HERE?!" _Applejack walked into a messy kitchen, with small leftover pie crumbs all along the floor with apple filling spilled out against the tiles, along with a little filly sprawled out with her hooves against her tummy. Her mouth was wide open with drool seeping out, and little crumbs surrounded her mouth. She was breathing heavy, and her eyes looked like she was becoming very sickly. _

"Apple Bloom! Care to tell me what the HAY-HAY is going on her'?! You've eaten all the darn pies for the Apple Family Reunion later on today!"

_Apple Bloom was embarrassed to have her sister see her like this, she didn't want Applejack to consider her a disappointment. Also, she had no idea that those what the apple pies were for, she just thought they were there because Granny made too many leftovers. She must have eaten at least 30 pies too. She began to somewhat catch her breath and said _"I…I….just didn't want to be a blank flank anymore….."

"Ah, another one of those 'Cutie Mark' ideas, huh?"

"It's not funny, Applejack! I'm tired of being a lame filly getting laughed at by the whole darn school! I wanna get my cutie mark like you, Big Mac, and Granny did! Even the rest of your pony friends got a cutie mark! Y'all got them in such cool ways, like Rainbow Dash got it because she did a Sonic Rainboom! I wanna do something cool and out of this word already, big sis!"

"And you thought eating all the apple pies was gonna give your silly lil' pony self a cutie mark?"

_Apple Bloom just batted her eyes blankly at her older sister, and then sighed at her own dismay. How on earth did she think that EATING APPLE PIE was going to be her destiny?_

_She composed herself, while still feeling a bit sick, and sat up to face her sister. She had a look of innocence and frustration. _"BUT IT'S NOT FAIR! I keep havin' the same nightmares of Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle gettin' their darn cutie marks without me! What about me? We were supposed to figure things out ta-gether! It's just not fair…."

_Applejack let out a deep sigh, but she sympathized with her little sister. She could see how intensively determined she was to get her cutie mark, and it didn't help that the other fillies like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon constantly poked fun of her and calling her a 'blank flank'. _"Listen lil' filly, that was all just-a nightmare. Nightmares are usually made up by ponies' fears and all. It's all in your head, silly!"

"Still, Applejack, it's not fair. I want this more than anyone I know…..you all have a destiny and a cool trait, while I'm just…a boring blank-flank…." _Apple Bloom lowered her head in sadness, refusing to show tears in her big sisters eyes. Nothing embarrasses her more than her older sister's opinion on her little sister, even though Applejack is never one to be dishearten. _

_Applejack let out a slight chuckle for how adorable Apple Bloom was. She sat down next to her with comfort. _"Youngin', I was around your age when I got my cutie mark…..maybe even a bit older. I had your heart, I was determined just like you were. Except, there was a big secret to this."

"WELL GOSH DARN IT, TELL ME ALREADY! What's the big secret?! Why didn't you tell me before?!"

_Applejack laughed almost a bit too hard, but she was a bit amused by Apple Bloom's curiosity. _"The secret is…..patience."

_Apple Bloom pulled off an annoyed face, raising her right eyebrow. _"Huh?"

"You ever heard of the saying 'slow and steady wins the race'? You get what you desire by, yes, tryin' ya dern hardest for reaching your dream, but those things happen when you take yer filly self to do things SLOWLY."

_Apple Bloom seemed a little annoyed by her advice, because she felt it was a bit impossible to get anything while doing things slow. _"But Rainbow Dash got her cutie mark for being fast."

"Yes darling, but she got it for being fast because she PRACTICED. What, you thought it was an easy 1-2-3 by her doing a Sonic Rainboom? Why, heck no! She may be a speedster, but she probably has worked harder than any pony I know, maybe even more than me and Twilight! Her determination and PATIENCE gained her cutie mark."

"So….if I stay patient….my cutie mark will come to me?"

"Well, you still should have a desire to chase your dream, but you must also realize that every pony gets their cutie marks on their OWN time. Why, I was the last one to get a cutie mark out of every pony I know! Slow and steady applies to everything. Remember how I told you about that story where Rainbow Dash wanted a loyal pet, and she assumed the fastest would be the greatest? Well, the fastest pet may have won, but the one who was most loyal and patient with Rainbow Dash, was a turtle! And that's why the turtle won Rainbow Dash's respect….because he wasn't in a rush. Forget all the other fillies poking fun at you. Why darling, I bet you'll have one of the best destinies of us all, with your heart being full of gold and all. You're going to have an amazing cutie mark, sugar cube! Just you wait, ya big sister promises you that!" _Applejack winked and smiled at her adorable little sister. She was sure this pep talk put sense into her head._

_Apple Bloom cheesed and narrowed her eyes at her older sister with greatness. Applejack always knew how to cheer her little sister up, and she was as smart as wise as Granny Smith. _"Thanks, Applejack. I don't know what the hay hay I was thinking when I thought eating pies was a talent o' mine." _Apple Bloom then felt a huge sharp pain within her tummy. Some pony seems to have a big belly ache from all of that pie eating. _"Uh, Applejack…..you think you can make that special applemilk you always make us when we are feeling a little down in the dumps in our tummy? I feel like I'm going to barf out the pies…."

"Haha! Sure thing, lil' britches. After that I can tuck you back into bed so you can get your energy in tip-top-tootin' shape. And maybe I'll let you go help me apple-bucking this ONE time.." _Applejack winked at her sister with delight once more._

"Really, big sis?! GOLLY, THAT WOULD BE SUPER!"

"Yup, you can make sure that each of the apples fall into place in the buckets, sometimes I buck too hard that the apples come falling out the basket. But you can only help me…..AFTER you help me, Granny and Big Mac rebake ALL the apple pies for the reunion." _Applejack just narrowed her eyes and scoffed, letting Apple Bloom know that she hasn't forgotten the biggest mistake she could of possible made on that day. Poor Apple Bloom, now that's EXTRA chores she has to make. Why couldn't she just be patience, huh?_

"Don't worry, Applejack! I'm going to make the BEST apple pies eeeever! Say…maybe THAT'S my talent!" _Apple Bloom then_ _slowly ran to her room, waiting for her sister to give her applemilk to soothe her tummy so she can sleep and get ready for an awesome day of cutie mark creating ahead of her!_

_Applejack just shook her head and laughed at her sister's drive and desire. She knows this will make Apple Bloom more eager than ever, regardless of the advice. _"Oh bother, she will learn in due time. Just like ma filly self did."

**(Author's Note)**

**Ahhhh, I'm done! I thought this was cute! By the way, applemilk clearly doesn't exist. I just made it up haha. But yeah, it's true, you get what you most desire by hard work, but good things also comes to those who wait! So this is for people who, like myself, are so eager for their dreams and life to go forward, but we all gotta start somewhere! Someday, our lives will be perfectly put into place! Don't fret out there, my friends! Now I'm done being cheesy, but if you like Sonic or Kingdom Hearts, you guys should check out my other stories! Tootles!**


End file.
